The Missing Skylander
by animalsrox2000
Summary: a short story about Camo and Folium/Sun Dragon


_**Author note: since the green chinese dragon had no name but Sun Dragon, i will use a nickname, Folium (Leaf in Latan)**_

* * *

The sun was rising in the summer sky, and Folium awoke from his bed in the tree house. "Wake up, Camo" Folium said grinning his sharp teeth. "I'm going to teach you how to make watermelons come out of the ground!" Camo didn't move. he pulled his leaf blanket over his head. "I have JUST learned how to make fruit explode!" Folium shook his head, then noticed a cup of water. he grinned. Folium used his vine powers to grap the glass and dumped it on Camo's head. Suprised, Camo jumped in shock, then glared at Folium. Folium grinned again. Camo sighed deeply, then nodded. The two dragons climbed down a ladder which lead them to the forrest floor, where Camo learned the new trick. Folium gave a thumbs up each time a watermelon appeared. Camo felt both proud and tired. "_When will the night come_?"Camo thought while yawning. Folium yawned as well. "I think i'll go to bed now" Camo frowned. Folium didn't do anything but watch and do paw gestures. He looked up into the sky. it was afternoon. Camo just glared at the thought, then heard a step. Camo hid quickly, and watched from the bushes. "Ooo! a watermelon!" he heard. a few seconds after, he heard a splat, then laughing. Camo came out of the bushes to see a portal master holding a watermelon. Folium came out of the tree house, and then jumped back in the window when he heard a new voice. Folium watched and heard everything. "I am Camo" Camo introduced. "And i'm Eon" the portal master said. Folium leaned in closer. "Would you like to be a skylander?" he asked. Folium leaned in more and fell out of the window with a loud thump. Camo nodded. Folium quickly became jelous and sad. "What about-" he started, but they were already gone.

* * *

Two years past, and at exactly 12:00 pm, a battle appeared. The skylanders fought, but there were too many -like the first battle. Camo remembered what Folium had taught him and dug a hole and hid in it. A cyclops tripped, that wasn't supposed to happen, but it was ok with Camo. He jumpped up, and watermelons popped up. They exploded, and defeatted a lot of drow, cyclops, trolls, and chompies. But, it wasn't enough. The enemys kept coming. Camo looked up to see Folium, sitting at the top of a rock, on the enemy side. Camo didn't see and horror with his expression, or happiness. Folium pounced at Camo, and he spat a fire ball at him. Camo growled but didn't want to fight Folium. Folium smerked in between his growls, knowing that he could defeat Camo. Folium shot another fireball followed by firecracker fruit. Camo could only see anger. Sunburn quickly noticed the fight and flamed Folium. Folium bit sunburn right away causing Sunburn to flee to fight more cyclops. Camo coughed while trying to get up. Folium raised his claws, then heard a creture yell "RETREAT!". Seeking chance, Sunburn and Drobot had the same idea. Drobot shot Folium off Camo, and Sunburn burned Folium. Folium didn't move -he couldn't. Camo slowly limped to Folium, who still lay there. Folium gasped out only one word. "Sorry". Camo didn't know why Folium attacked on the bad side, so he decided to ask. "why did you attack us?" Folium glared then sighed. "jelous." Sunburn looked at Folium. "He only speaks one word sentences?" Folium turned to Sunburn. "yes" Drobot just starred at Folium. he shook his head. Folium closed his eyes. Camo started to sob. Whirlwind walked past, trying to advoid being told to rivive anyone. Drobot tapped Whirlwind's horn. She then let out a deep and long sigh, then blasted a rainbow.

* * *

Folium awoke, the next day. Camo sat next to him. "would you like to-" Camo started, but Folium shook his head. i do not deserve to be one. Camo sat blankly. Folium walked toward the beach area. Camo followed. a blue Slug-like creature swam ashore. Folium Went to the slug who only had one eye. Folium jumped into the sea. "They call us Scapped, but we call ourselves, the missing skylanders!" Folium shouted. "Good bye, Cousin" Folium called, waving in the water. Camo finally realized who Folium was. A Friend.


End file.
